


Stuck in the battlefront

by skeletzon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe- Death Note, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletzon/pseuds/skeletzon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami is an almost normal person living his life until he asks the mafia for a favor. After being unable to pay it back for a long time the boss finally steps out of the shadows and confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

_Character introduction:_

**L Lawliet**

**Age: 26**

**Height: 178 cm**

**Hair color: Black**

**Occupation: Mafia Boss**

Backstory: As a young child L never played with the other kids, he preferred to play alone in his room or if he went out he used to play in the forest alone. The forest was and still is the place he goes to when he needs to calm down. To his sixth birthday L’s parents got him two cats, both felines. One of them was plain black and the other one was white with two black ears. L quickly grew attached to them and named the black one Bastet and the white one Aurora. It’s not usual for someone to be able to train cat to follow commandoes, but L succeed with teaching them both sit, roll around and attack. Later he taught them both how to eat on commando. They often ran away into the forest to play hide and seek or climb trees. Aurora and Bastet were outdoors cats that came and went whenever they wanted to, but they often stayed with L when he was awake. When L turned thirteen he started to spend more time inside to read books and looking on motorcycles his newly found interest. He didn’t have time to play with the cats as he used to but they still hung out whenever he arrived back from school. But one day when he came home from school the cats didn’t greet him like they used to and he instantly got worried. Even if they didn’t spend as much time together as they used to they would still greet him at the door like they did since day one. After looking everywhere in the house with no success of finding them he started to call on them outside, but no one showed up. L decided to look around in the neighborhood, maybe he would find the cats hunting some rat or resting in the sun. Then he heard it, a gunshot and he ran as fast as he could to the place the sound came from. It was the neighborhood kids that hated him shooting at his cats. All he could remember himself was screaming a heart-wrenching scream as he tried to tackle the shooter. He almost got shot himself. The kids were never nice to him. Just because he was different he was less worth to them. One of them knocked L out and threw him together with Basted and Aurora behind some bushes in the forest. As L woke up with both of his cats at his side something changed in him. Maybe it was that moment that he decided to become someone hard, someone cold. He decided in that moment to someone with power. Because L screamed so loud that day someone called the police and they took away the kids gun and put a dot in their criminal record. They hated him even more because of that. They were young and dumb and never thought of the consequences of their actions. They wanted L dead. One night L was up way over midnight studying, reading books on logical thinking as he listens to one of his favorite artist. His parents were asleep since hours ago. L’s parents were always kind to him whenever they actually talked, they rarely had any time for him and he barely knew them. To him they were strangers. As he turned his page he could see smoke coming from the door and he flew up and opened the door. Without he noticing someone or something set the whole house on fire. He could hear his mothers scream. Probably trying to wake him up. He could hear it over and over as the fire spread further up the staircase. “Lawrence run”. He didn’t hear his father, he was probably dead already. So he followed his mother’s advice and ran as fast as he could to his window, still open out of habit for the cats to enter, and he climbed down and watched as the whole house burned. How his unloving but still moderate caring parents burned. After that night he changed his name, from Lawrence to just L. His birth certificate was still in the house, his ID and his passport. All burned down together with his birth name. After this no one saw L and everyone guess that he also died in the fire. But in reality he fled into the forest, his second home and lived there for a while. He was used to the forest but he knew that he couldn’t stay there forever so he made his way to another town. On his way he met a hunter, and by his dirty clothes the hunter soon knew that L was homeless. He presented himself as Roger and L shook his hand stating his name. At first Roger tried to get L to say his full name but he answered every time that L was his full name. At last Roger gave up and asked where L was living and got no answer. After a few minutes of small talk Roger invited L home and ended up taking care of him. Two years later Roger was out on his regular hunting trip when L heard him scream his name. Out of fear, that another one of the people he cared about was in trouble he ran as fast as he could to Roger. When he arrived he stood besides him and looked down at the ground. There laid two small wolf cubes, both grey with big scared eyes. Roger told him that he found their mother a bit away killed probably by a bear. He said that they would never make it on their own and he had to kill them. L jumped between Roger and the wolfs protesting, claiming that he would raise them. After arguing for a while Roger nodded and said that L could keep them but he would not help him. L then grabbed one wolf under both arms and went back to the cottage. They were both females just as his previous cats, so he named them Bastet and Aurora after them. It was hard training to raise and train wolfs but L was always a big animal friend with a big patience. When he turned 18 L bought his own house not too far away from Roger. Under all years he had only one plan on his mind and when he moved out he put it in motion. L joined the mafia and sent out an anonymous letter to all the persons that were present when the kids killed his cats. He came up with some bullshit based on everyone’s interest. He had monitoring them all for years. He wanted to prove his coldness to the boss of the gang that he was worthy of his trust and was a reliable successor. So when they all arrived at the address L sent out everyone was surprised to see each other again after going different ways such a long time ago. The doors locked and L stepped in together with the wolf and his boss. The looks on their faces were priceless, pure surprise. They screamed at him, asking, questioning what they were doing there. He never answered. He just brought his hands up and clapped two times. And the wolfs attacked. They were trained to attack only when L clapped his hands. A few month after his revenge L’s boss passed away leaving the Mafia to him. L has a scar on his neck after Bastet accidentally scratched when they were playing. He tried to cover it up but you can still see it under his shirt. One of the nicknamed L has is ‘double shot’. He got that nickname because he always shoots twice. One time to test the person to see how it would react to getting killed, and then another time to deliver the actual kill blow.

 

 

**Light Yagami**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 176 cm**

**Hair color: Light brown**

**Occupation: Photographer**

Backstory: As a child Light was always very popular among the other kids, everyone wanted to play with him. It was fun for a while but eventually he got tired of it and made up excuses so he could stay at home with his little sister and be himself. Light tried to balance school life and social life while he taught himself how to capture the right light in every photos and how you brought out the best of every model. In his teenage year he played around a lot on girls feelings and hurt a lot of girls. He did this until his sister Sayu slapped him in the face and screamed at him. After a lot of fighting with Sayu Light promised that he wouldn’t play around anymore. After that Light and Sayu's relationship became a lot stronger and he often used Sayu as a model for his first professional photos. During his school years Light got straight A’s and still got everyone’s attention. He stayed away from drugs but picked up the habit of smoking, and whenever he could get his hands on it he drank. Under his perfect façade a war was being fought. During the time he isolated himself from the other children he discovered a friend in himself. The friend didn’t often show himself expect when he got angry or when someone put to much pressure on him. He became like another person but Light didn’t mind. That friend had saved him a lot of times from getting into troubles on the streets. So he decided to name it, he named it Ryuk. He decided that Ryuk was his bad side and Light was his good side, and sometimes they cooperated. They became like ying and yang. The bad in the good and the good in the bad. After he graduated from school Light went on with his photographing and was quite successful. He started to gamble and one day he was out of money, and had a depth to a lone shark that threatened to hurt his family. Out of desperation Light came in contact with the mafia, but he didn’t borrow money. Instead he wanted the lone shark dead because he knew if he borrowed money he had to pay it back, and he didn’t had that kind of money. So it was better to owe the mafia a favor, he could change his name and move away. They would never see him again.

 

 

**Mihael “Mello” Kheel**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 170 cm**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Occupation: The Mafia Boss right hand**

Backstory: As a child Mello lived together with his best friend at an orphanage after being left there as a baby. He always did the best he could in school and tried to be nice to everyone. Even if he had other friends he preferred to hang out with his best friend instead. When Mello was a teenager he started to studying chemistry and discovered that he was really good at it, so on his free time Mello usually hung around the lab trying different chemical mixtures and trying to learn the whole periodic table. When Mello later graduated from school he and his best friend decided to move in together in an apartment. Both of them were really interested in chemistry so they rented an old garage a few blocks away. Newly graduated, neither of them had a job yet so they decided to build weapons for small gangs and the mafia in the mean time they searched for available jobs. After a few months the mafia offered both Mello and his best friend jobs as weapon supplier. Mello quickly grew on the mafia lifestyle and L’s wolfs. Whenever L didn’t have time to play with them Mello took them out to the forest to play. L and Mello’s relationship escalated at a fast rate and he chose Mello to be his right hand. When he was promoted by L Mello left his best friend to be alone as a weapon supplier. They fought more and more and Mello moved out of the apartment and barely spoke to his best friend anymore, they only saw each other when he came by with new weapons. This continued for nearly two years before his best friend came by to talk to him. During this time Mello’s relationship with L had drastic changed and he trusted L more than he had ever trusted his best friend. So the next following months were hard for Mello because he looked over his choices, that he trusted someone he barely knew more than the person he grew up with. After he realized that he moved out of the mafia base and back together with his friend and they continued to do experiments with chemicals in their garage. It was a regular Wednesday morning and they had both taken a day of from work to test out a new mix that would blow up five minutes after being mixed together. Everything was going great and the mix worked, so Mello suggested that they would add another chemical to the mix to try to make the explosion larger. The moment after Mello added it the whole thing blew up in his face. Mello woke up not in the hospital but back at the mafia base next to his best friend with L sitting a few meters away on a chair. He wasn’t allowed near any mirrors until he had fully healed, both physically and mentally.

 

 

**Mail “Matt” Jeevas**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Hair color: Switches so people won’t recognize him, but originally brown with green tones**

**Occupation: Weapon supplier**

Backstory: Together with Mello Matt lived at the orphanage after his parents had a divorce and just left him behind on his own. He survived on his own by going into a grocery store and hide by the toilet paper, so when the night came he just walked around eating whatever he wanted. He kept up with this for a few weeks until a customer discovered him sleeping under a shelf. In school and at the orphanage Matt didn’t really have any particular interest in the other children; he preferred to hang out with Mello. Even if Mello hung out with other kids sometime Matt never wanted to take part of that. Instead he was studying in his room, reading books, playing basket for himself or sitting at the top of the roof looking over the city. After discovering that he was good at learning things fast and breaking up difficult locks he and Mello would often break in to every room both in the school and where they were staying, without ever getting caught. When they moved out after they graduated Matt would spend most of his time building model helicopters and cars, and later he also bought a motorcycle for himself. Of course this wasn’t cheep and neither one of them got a paying job so they both started to build weapons for small gangs and the mafia. And then after a few months they got a job in the mafia as weapon supplier. During this time Matt saw how Mello slowly allowed the mafia and L to become such a bigger part in his life than Matt ever was. Not wanting to ruin Mello’s happiness Matt shut his mouth and let it go on, until he was chosen to be L’s right hand. Then he started to speak up, but in the wrong way and Mello ended up moving out of the home they build together to stay with L. Matt was devastated and started to smoke again, and drink. He only saw Mello when he delivered weapons, but he always turned his head away. Not wanting to see his best friend he lost. After nearly two years Matt had just delivered another shipment of weapons when he decided to take a smoke break, and Mello just happened to come out the moment he took his first puff. They talked for a long time and Mello hit him in the face because he had taken up the habit of smoking, but it was a good hit. Because it was the first physical contact they had in to years. After that Mello left and Matt recognized the conflicted look on his face. And later on Mello moved back into his apartment. It was a regular day and the both of them were excited to try out a new mix they just discovered. Mello suggested that they would put in another chemical for a bigger explosion. He had disagreed but seeing the look on his face made Matt agree for the test, and before he knew it everything blew up in their faces. He doesn’t remember much but he remembers calling L and L’s men picking them up and driving them to the base. He himself didn’t sustain any burn damage to his face, but he got a nasty scar over his torso down to his stomach. Mello on the other hand got a scar that went over half of his face and down over his shoulder and a bit down on the lower arm. He had such horrible nightmares that Matt started to sleep in the same bed as him, just so he could be there to calm him down and reminding him that it was over.

 

**Misa Amane**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 156 cm**

**Hair color: Blonde, but often wears a wig to confuse people**

**Occupation: Mafia boss**

Backstory: When she was little she wanted to become a police officer, because she thought of herself as justice. Because her mind wasn’t clouded like the other corrupt police officers in town. Whenever she told this to other people in school everyone always laughed at her, they thought that she was too small and too short to become an officer. If you wanted to work in the police you had to be ‘strong’, ‘tall’ and have a will of ‘steel’. And apparently she had none of that. Of course didn’t Misa listen to any of what the other kids had to say about her future plans and she continued to strive after it. She started to box and went for many years on self-defense courses, and by the time she started the police academy Misa was already qualified to go out on patrols with the other cops. Misa graduated earlier than the rest of the group just because she already knew about everything they needed to know. Together with her new police squad they did raids together, arrested drug lords and took down big weapon supplier. But on one mission everything went wrong. Misa was supposed to be an undercover bartender at the bar these highly set men from the mafia always came to. She saw them enter, three people. One that looked really old, too old to be in the mob. One that had a black suit with white striped on and his hair laid back, the man looked around a few years older than herself. And the last one looked like the typical buff ‘I’m in the mafia type’. The man with the suit caught her attention just because even if he looked so young, he still had a hint of dark circles under his eyes, like he had just woken up. Misa played her role right and did everything she was supposed to do. But the men didn’t follow their plan. Instead of staying down in the club they went in to a room upstairs, now the rest of her team couldn’t listen to what was said. Improvising Misa quickly mixed some drinks together and walked up with them on a tray, but someone must’ve tipped them of because before she knew the old mad had a gun to her head. She remembers the old man putting his gun back and throwing her at the man in the suits direction, and then once again she had a gun pointed at her. He shot once besides her, the shot wasn’t even close to her. But it got the attention of the rest of her team. The man pointed the gun at her head and was just about the shoot when Misa’s college flew through the window kicking the man in the back. So instead of shooting her in the head he shot her in the shoulder. The men managed to escape and the police department got threats that if they ever pulled something liked that again everyone they loved would get killed. They sent that together with a list of all the family members at the department. Misa was eager to continue the chase on the mafia but the rest of the team said no. When she threatened to go alone they told her that no one would provide information where the mafia was hiding. Out of pure rage she quit the force and decided to create her own mob. She just had to know who that man was, that on purpose missed the first shot. Misa got to know later that his name was L or ‘double shot’. But by that she had gotten used to the mafia life and decided to bring justice this way instead of the police way.

 

 

**Rem**

**Age: 24**

**Height: 179 cm**

**Hair color: Purple and sometimes white, but originally blonde**

**Occupation: Misa’s right hand**

Backstory: Rem was that kid in school that never spoke to anyone; she preferred to stay quiet listening to everyone else talking. Because of that she became an expert on what was going on around school and who fought with whom. She learned how to decode messages in other peoples conversation, what they really were saying without saying in direct. On her spare time she likes to go swimming and listening in to other peoples conversations. It was a weird habit that stuck to her since elementary school. When Rem started sophomore year in high school she decided to color her hair white just for the fun of it, and suddenly everyone started to notice her. People tried to talk to her and she talked back but with little interest so they often gave up but was from that on always polite to her and greeted her in the hallways. Even if she liked to be alone Rem alwaysed had an eye on a girl from the grade above with beautiful blonde hair. She was much shorter than Rem herself and unlike her spoke high and free about her opinions. After sneaking up behind the girl and one of her friends to eavesdrop in their conversation she learned that the girls name was Misa. After a few weeks Rem discovered that Misa really wanted to be a police officer, not being able to decide what she was going to do after school Rem set her goal on being a police officer. After all it sounded fun and she would be able to work with Misa, even if she had never spoke to her. When Rem later started the police academy she got to know Misa, she recognized Rem from their old school and they became friends fast. Before her first year was about to end Misa told her that she would graduate that year because she had already reached the level she had to. Out of pure desperation that she would leave her Rem kissed Misa, and not a friendly kiss. Misa did feel the same way back but she was being transferred across the country, so their relationship ended there. Rem continued to keep an eye on Misa and how well she did in the force, and if she got into any relationships was well. But one day when Rem hacked into the police departments’ computer she discovered that Misa wasn’t in the employee section that she used to be. She quickly tracked her phone by using Misa’s phone number and got the location where she was, Rem quit her job at the force across the country from where Misa were and flew over. At this time she had purple hair and walked right into Misa’s mafia base, and was almost killed before Misa recognized Rem. It was a emotional moment for the both of them and Rem started to work as Misa’s right hand instead. And together they decide justice.

 

**Nate “Near” River**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 172 cm**

**Hair color: White**

**Occupation: Police officer/Agent from FBI**

Backstory: When Near was only five years old he got kidnaped by the FBI. Under a long time the FBI had supervised all the kids at kindergartener and chose only the ones that showed signs of big intelligence. They put him together with twenty other kids in a room together to solve puzzles, build toys and other things. They all got new names that resembled to their old name, and suddenly Nate wasn’t Nate. He was Near. Sometimes they would sit in that room for hours just solving puzzles in time, Near got the hang of it quickly and topped the score in every different puzzled that was laid in front of him. When the kids were finally being let out to play in the playground Near refused to go outside, he rather stayed inside solving his puzzles for himself. At the rate his test scores improved the FBI decided to let him solve an old police case that was already cleared up with the suspects in jail. Not only did Near solve it but he proved that the ones that were in jail was actually innocent. The FBI was so impressed by this that they put him on extra courses for criminology and self defense, they wanted to make him an agent as fast as they could. Even if Near enjoyed what he was learning he still wondered every day about his parents and if they were still looking for him years later. All he had to do was hack into the computers to access the files on his parents, and that’s what he did. He discovered that all traces of his parents and relatives were gone. When he looked into his file it just said ‘orphan’, nothing more. It was like his past had been deleted from the world. Near started to question himself, maybe he was left at an orphanage by his parents? Maybe he didn’t have anyone that loved him. So he worked harder to become the best agent ever, and by the time he was only 16 Near was qualified to be an FBI agent. Everything was good and he went around visiting other orphanages to see how they were treated, and if any kind of criminal activity was being run. He noticed a boy about his height but a few years older smirking at him from a corner when he was looking trough everyone’s locker. He confronted the boy but he just walked away like Near was a ghost. Two years later he encountered the boy again, but this time at a local bar next to a man with black hair laid back. The boy spoke to the man and pointed at him, it must’ve been something to do with the fact that Near was an FBI agent because before he knew it he was being slammed into the wall behind the bar. The man laughed at him and said ‘you’re a cute one’ and gave Near a card with a number on. ‘Call me if you’re ever in trouble’. He didn’t know why the man neither hurt him nor killed him that night, but he did call the number. Because maybe that was his only chance to get to know what happened to his parents. Near found out that the boys name was Mello, and the man was L. They got to an agreement that if he protected and hid evidence against the Mafia for L, then L would help Near out in the search of his parents. He didn’t want to call himself a corrupt cop, but in truth is that was what he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights night doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WO! i did it, faster than i thought i would. It is a really short chapter but yeah im slow at writing i always trail off doing other things. I hope you like it, and can bear with my shitty writing.

START.

Light gently tilted the face of the model in front of him, “if you hold this position with your face I can get the right light.” He walked back to his camera and turned around to make sure that his model hadn’t moved an inch. Light snapped some more pictured until he decided that he had enough for the magazine. He was the best photographer in the whole town. The town he lived in was big, but not like the famous cities Light always dreamt of visiting. “We are done you can get up now”, Light gave the model a thumbs up as he started to pack up his equipment. 

“I’ve been an admirer of your work for a long time Mr. Yagami it is really a pleasure to finally work with you.” Light looked up from his camera bag, “it’s always fun to work with people that’s actually want to be here. Thank you Tim, and call me Light.” He resumed to pack everything up as he was already late to a meeting with the magazine, they would be so pissed if he handed in his work too late again. Tim crept towards Light, “so I’m wondering if you are free tonight? If you want to go and grab a couple of beers?” Light stopped once again from his packing, crap he would be late again. 

When Light didn’t answer Tim started to look anxious, “or maybe you’re not into dudes,” long pause, ”sorry this is getting really awkward and I’m going to go now.”   
Light smiled, “no no it’s that, it was a long time ago someone asked me on a. Light bit his tongue, date?” Tim lit up with excitement, “wow okay, I didn’t think you would say yes. Meet me at Fish around eight maybe?” It was true what Light was saying, it were a long time ago someone asked him out on a date. Normally on photo jobs he would try to be as silent and emotionless as possible just to prevent clients to ask him out and him to have to say no. It was not that he didn’t think any of them were attractive, he just rather stayed alone and isolated by himself. If he got the urge to be with someone he would go out and find someone just for the night. Light was aware that he looked good and people often asked him how come that Light himself was behind the camera rather than in front of it. He never answered that question. 

But it was something with Tim, something with his black long hair in a ponytail, the warm smile but most the excitement Tim showed. Most of his models tried to be mysterious and cold, like that would make them any more interesting. Tim was full of energy and warmth, and most of all hope, something that was rare in his town. There were so many corrupted cops and street crimes just making it so much harder to live in the heart of the city that you had to make yourself hard. If Light was going to be honest with him, he missed that. He missed the hope that he used to have when he first moved to this city. Maybe Tim would do some good for him.

“Yes I’ll be there at eight, don’t wait for me outside go and take a spot for us. I’m sorry Tim I got to run the management will be so pissed at me for being late again.” Light grabbed all his things, gave a nod to Tim and rushed out. 

“I’ll make it up for you” he could here Tim shout after him. It wasn’t the best idea to leave a client in his studio, unlocked. After all the boy could take all his stuff and never come back, but Light rather dealt with that than his boss to be mad at him again for being late. 

Fish – 8:12 PM 

Shit. He was late. Again. Light hoped while he ran in between cliques of people in the way that Tim had taken his command and gone into the bar. He didn’t doubt that Tim could take care of himself, but Light could not help feeling an annoying feeling of worry about this strangers well being. 

Fish bar was famous for being a place where you could hide. Once you entered the bar you lost your name and could be whomever you wanted for the night. This was one of the reasons the bar was one of Lights favorite places to hang out, if not in his studio or his apartment. The typical neon sign in red, blue and even sometimes pink inviting everyone who wanted to have a good time, with no consequences as long as they were in there. The not too loud, but not too low music playing forcing bodies to dance, jump around, to find rooms or corners where they could get privacy. Even the bar and the nauseous peanuts screamed, “stand here! Eat me until you have to buy another drink!”

Light observed the entrance after someone hopeful, but didn’t see anyone. This made him feel both relieved and anxious. If he didn’t find Tim in there he would certainly spend the night being awake with anxiety half knowing that someone killed one of the few hopes that still lived in this town. Sayu wanted him to leave, but something pulled him here. He liked to think it was destiny calling for him. Calling for Light, a higher purpose! 

Even before Light walked through the door he could hear the pop music. The tacky music were way too loud today, something was off. Or maybe he was getting paranoid again. 

Scanning the room after Tim among all of the other bodies crammed in there turned out to not be hard, due to Lights date standing up waving his arms like one of those blow up things outside car shops and gas stations. Here we go.

Light put on a smile and approached the table fast wanting Tim to put down his arms before drawing too much attention and stop looking like an idiot, which were amazing for someone like him to look like.   
“Hello Hope please put down your arms before we are thrown out of here with our heads first.” He said with a playful tone. “Thanks for getting me a drink.”   
Tim looked at Light with admiration already in love with him before getting to know him. “Hope?” said Tim with ironically enough hopeful eyes. How did persons like him survive here Light wondered.   
Sitting down Light said “it’s my new nickname for you,” resting his chin in one of his hands Tim asked “I noticed that but what does it means, why hope?” Half of the beer were already gone, how long had Tim been waiting? “No reason” lied Light “just thought it fitted a personality like yours.” 

Amused Light watched Tim talk about his interest and hobbies, asking Light questions about his life and how he became a photographer as he just came closer and closer to Light until they were sitting, in a corner only centimeters away from each others. This close Light could see every eyelash on his eyes; three or four freckles strategically placed on Tim’s face like someone put them there. After closer inspection he came to the conclusion that they were indeed not fake. As Tim tilted his chin upwards Light noticed stubble just under the chin, how did he not notice this before? It could have ruined Lights perfect photos. But after a look on Hope again he decided against it, nothing could ruin his photos with this man as his model. Light didn’t even notice how Tim repeated his name over and over again. “Light, Light? Light! Is someone home?” How long had he been inside his own head? Light resented how he more often than not got stuck in his own head, with nothing but his own thought. “Sorry I zooned out by your lovely voice Hope.” Smooth. Was he drunk? Maybe.   
“You” Tim started and trailed off getting caught off guard by Light suddenly playing and twisting his hand “are a smooth talker.” They both smiled.  
“Only when I want.” Said Light and brought Tim’s hand up to his lips. He did not kiss it; he just kept the hand there still.

Outside late day had turned to night; taxis were queuing up outside the many bars waiting for drunken groups and single people to pick their cab and maybe accidentally give them too much tip for the short ride. How Light loved this shitty city. 

“Do you want to dance you sap?” Tim said already knowing the answer. “I am not a sap,” Light trailed off on the last word as the alcohol took over his way to phrase words. More and more people crowded to the corners and rooms around the bar rather than the dance floor, a sign that it was getting late. Tim tugged at his and Lights hand that were still entwined together and dragged them both out to dance. The same kind of pop music was still playing as they danced, laughed and touched. They touched unnecessary much, playing it off as screaming something in the other ones ear over the music, or pretending to get pushed from the other dancers around them.   
They danced until they were out of breath and stumbled across the room to a corner by the bathrooms. It was a long time ago Light actually had a good time with someone, he usually kept to himself not caring about others around him too much. Tim pretended to lose footing to fall on Light against the wall, “wops”. It took more strength to catch the falling man than Light thought and they both tumbled down the wall to the floor. “You did that in purpose” said Light grasping an arm around Tim’s waist. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing Mr. Yagami” Tim protested while trying to move further up Light’s half sitting body. “Let’s just say I have a feeling you did it on purpose,” Light spluttered out in a big smile. Tim looked like a really broad worm trying to get up from the floor clinging to Lights own body. “Would it be totally inappropriate if I were to kiss you right now?” asked Tim resting his cheek on Lights chest. “No.”   
And he kissed him.

\--

“I got eyes on him, at Fish.”   
“Good we’re on our way. If you need to stall him.”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary, he got his hands full.”

\--   
“Tell me again how we ended up on that floor Hope,” Light said while trying to support himself on Tim as his legs have fallen asleep after having a heavier than he looks man on him. “You fell for me,” they were making their way out of the backdoor after Light insisted that it was a faster way home, when he actually saw someone he thought he recognized. Not one of the good kinds. “You keep telling yourself that and it may come true Hope.” Light had gone through this door many times; so many times that he had learned how the door could not be opened if you didn’t lift it first and the pushed. The alley just beside the bar were your typical bar alley, with one or two passed out persons, gutters full of broken dreams and bottles, and dumpster where it was possible that another person was passed out. Not from alcohol.   
Light wasn’t planning on going home with Tim, even how much he wanted to. It felt more serious with him than just a one-time thing. He also suspected that Tim was a persistent type that would not stop calling or visiting his studio on a hunt for Light’s attention. He needed to get Tim into a taxi, and not walk him home. Too dangerous in his state of mind right now. They stumbled out from the alley and was greeted by the still many taxi cars waiting, “I’m going to dump you into that taxi now Hope. Come by my studio sometime.” Said Light putting on his reasonable voice. “Won’t you come with me?” God he sounded like a sad puppy, looked like one too. Light traced Tim’s lower lip with his thumb, and opened the taxi car door “I have things to take care of” lie. “But I had a nice night.” Tim’s face expression switched from sad puppy to happy drunk, “me too. And yes I will come by when you least expect it.”   
They kissed goodbye, a little longer than Light was planning on when he saw the tired cab driver looking annoyed, that ride was probably his last drive before they could take a long desired nap. Light waved at the cap as Tim looked at him in the back window, and then he turned to walk home just to get dragged back in into the alley. His senses were way too off for this.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing” said Light while trying to break free from the arms grasping him around his chest almost dragging him backwards. “Shit, let me go!” he spoke again louder this time. So they did and threw him right into a pile of garbage bags on the ground, “classy dude what the shit.” Light looked up and his blood in one second ran cold. 

“You are a hard man to find Light Yagami, just where have you been hiding.” The man took a step forward, Light could smell the perfume scent mixed with another smell. “Told you I could find him, I can find anyone.” A blonde said to the right of the man. “I never doubted you Mello. Now Light Yagami you owe me an explanation, and I do hope it is a good one.” Said the man in a harsh tone. Behind him stood two other men, typically buff and scary. The mafia had found him. “I…I…please give me more time” Light pleaded while thinking of every possible way to escape without getting shot. “Boss” the blonde started as the man held one hand up. “I know Mello, take him in. We will see there, and call Matt I need him.” The man said and turned to walk away. As he passed the two men behind him they charged at Light trying to catch him, Light were no longer laying among the garbage, he was trying to run into the club to escape that way but got stopped less then two meters into his escape. “Do you have a night in front of you” said the blonde then punching Light in the face so hard it was amazing that Light only half passed out and not breaking his nose. “Hurry up getting him into the car, I have shit to do back at the base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO that is the first chapter, if you read this far thank you! I actually dont know myself whats going to happen in this fic... i just make it up as long as i go heh... if i see that people dont read i wont continue it due to me having other things to write and also, im studying right now to my drivers license and wont have that much time! So it is good to know if people read so i can plan my time. Anyways! Light is a little shit he deserves that punch in the face, wish i broke his nose too but you cant do too much with a broken nose undercover. Wops spoiler :^) or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the backstories for the first characters! I will start to tag stuff when the first official chapter is up.


End file.
